What shall i do?
by Misskimmeth
Summary: Sessomaru ruler of the west and Rin now a women...what shall happen?


_Half-Demon…Never…I am Sesshomaru ruler of the west…I will never have a half demon for a child. I am nothing like my father the embarrassment I would have to endure. But…Rin…I think I may actually have feelings for the mortal…ten years ago…she died I've never felt such a sadness before in my life…I the great Sessomaru almost cried…for a mortal. If my mother had not revived her…what would I of done? How it would of impacted me? But now I have other worries Rin is 17…an adult…men are after her, for her hand in marriage. The mere mortals think there good enough for her…it makes me laugh. I don't think anyone ever would be good enough for her. But she should have been married at 14, I keep denying men and now she is 17. Every day that pass's is another day closer to her not being able to bear a child. Does Rin even want that though? She's so strong, so independent…I told her no man would ever boss her around and if one thought he could I would kill him. She's just so…beautiful now, every day she grows more beautiful and more suitors come for her hand. I can't deny everyone its starting to look suspicious. But no one is good enough! Demons are starting to expect me to find a demon wife and bear children, actually they expected me to years ago…I just have found no one. If only I could find someone worthy enough for her and I. But when I think of a mere mortal…who am I kidding demon or mortal I want to rip their heart out. I mean the kid Kohaku…I wanted to kill him and he was a child. The way she looked at him…I believe he was her first love…it destroyed her when she found out the shard was ripped from his body and he died. It took her some time to be able to smile once more. She told me though a year after his death she would never allow anything like that to happen to anymore she cared for again. That day was the day she once more started to smile again, that day though she changed. She trained and fought demons to be able to match them. She told me she wanted to be a demon's equal even if she were only mortal. Now 9 years later she has accomplished the task and fights alongside us. These pathetic demon men think they have a chance with her. I told them I would fucking kill them if they so much as touched her. One demon thought I wasn't serious, now he's in the netherworld, such foolish men._

 _Then I have to deal with Inuyasha and his foolish companions being here. For some reason Rin wanted me and Inuyasha to act like a family so here I am stuck with the half….the freaking idiot. Then I have to hear the giggling from Kagome, Rin and the demon slayer, it's strange they have gotten so close._

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jacken said breaking me from my thoughts. I looked over at him with a glare on my face. I saw the imp gulp.

"Forgive my Intrusion but I thought you'd love to hear the news!" he said excitedly. I continued to stare at the imp.

"You're going to be an uncle!" he said.

"What did you just say to me…?" I said with venom in my voice and stood. I watched the imp bow and apologize profusely. I walked past him to the doors when I heard him go umm.

"My lord where are you going?" Jaken asked. I kept walking hearing the imp run after me.

 _Hmph Inuyasha has an heir with a mortal what's it going to be a quarter demon? That child will expect affection from me. Why must I be burdened with such things._

I opened the door and saw Inuyasha and Kagome and everyone else there look at me. "So I hear…congratulations are in order…" I said looking at Inuyasha. "Tell me Inuyasha-"

I heard the door open and I looked and saw Rin with the biggest smile on her face that I'd ever seen. I saw her run to Kagome and hug her while squealing.

 _Such beauty…_

"Sesshomaru?" I looked over when I heard Inuyasha's voice."What were you saying?"

 _I forgot…I can't say that…I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING!_

"Hmph" I turned and walked out to the gardens and looked up to the sky and sighed.

 _Great now I'll never be left alone…I need to choose a worthy demon as my wife…but Rin…what do I do…_


End file.
